In commercial aircraft and in particular in long-range aircraft it is desirable to design the cabin layout so that passengers find their time on board the aircraft more agreeable, in particular so as to create a generous spatial effect in the aircraft interior. For this purpose, projection and illumination scenarios are used that give passengers the impression of generous interior space. In this way, passengers are made to believe in a virtual reality, which by the projection of images and films gives passengers the impression of being in a more generous and more spacious cabin environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,150 B2 proposes a method and a system for the presentation of moving simulated images in a vehicle, in which method and system in a so-called blended wing-body aircraft, which for design reasons no longer comprises any passenger windows, images moving on virtual window areas are played to passengers such that they gain the impression of looking out of a real window instead of looking at a projection surface. In this arrangement, based on the real transverse inclination of the aircraft, a changed horizon is played to passengers so that a virtual horizon is presented to passengers, which virtual horizon agrees with their bodies' inclined position as perceived.
As a rule, a realistic presentation of virtual reality ends for the spectator at the boundary of the presented image of the virtual reality. However, known displays and projection devices for aircraft have only a limited size or limited projection area so that, as a rule, to a passenger the virtual reality ends at the boundary of the image projected or presented by an individual projector. This gives rise to the necessity of combining several individual images such that a viewer perceives a continuous overall image, in which a viewer is meant to perceive neither the boundaries between the partial images nor any distortion as a result of unfavourable installation positions in an aircraft.